


Two Plus One Does Not Make A Pair

by All_fandoms_fangirl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Eggsy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kingsman, Bottom Eggsy, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin has an Adorable Daughter, Pining Eggsy, Possessive Merlin and Harry, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_fandoms_fangirl/pseuds/All_fandoms_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic for the 2016 Summer Secret Santa! Rated Explicit for later chapters! Featuring Merlin's adorable daughter.<br/>Okay so this was my prompt: Eggsy is one of the teachers at the pre-school Merlin's daughter goes to. Harry picks her up one day as a favor to Merlin and meets Eggsy, who's apparently all the rage with the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus One Does Not Make A Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilokheimsins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/gifts).



> For: ilokheimsins  
> Special thanks to nikkiforovs on tumbler for being an amazing beta! x  
> I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, there will be more to come, tell me what you think!  
> The prompt was amazing.  
> ______ = Time skip
> 
> *UPDATE* Sorry guys, not an actual chapter update, I am inserting the beta'd version in. I'm so sorry for the wait, I hope to write and update soon!!  
> Special thanks to all of you that commented and left Kudos!!! Thank you all so much!

Eggsy smiled as the sound of a ringing bell hits his ears. The blonde chucked as all the young children leaped up from the blue carpet, immediately running to put on their shoes and coats. It was at the end of the day. Shaking his head with humor he stood up and followed the 2-5 year olds. In around the space of fifteen minutes each child had been picked up and left, all except for one. Sweet little Mai. Which was quite strange since Mai’s quite gorgeous father was normally among one of the first parents to arrive. The young blue-eyed man gently sat down on the swinging seat outside of the day care centre, the three-year-old perched lightly on his lap. 

“A-and…then Daddy picked me up a-and h-he…” Mai was speaking, her hands flying everywhere as she talked, the little girl became excited quite easily. Mai had a slight stutter, but Eggsy found it all the more endearing. The girl was truly a beautiful sight, with red curls similar to flames and chocolate-like brown eyes. Eyes the exact same as her father. She was dressed in a pretty blue and white polka dot dress. He sighed gently over her hair, thinking of the stunning Scot, bald, a warm gaze, legs that could go on for days, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Eggsy couldn’t deny that he was a little in love with the man, a loving and caring father, hot as hell… even his name was perfect! Merlin…

Eggsy was shocked from his thoughts as he felt a certain little girl jump out of his lap, and begin running. “Mai, wait!” he called out, easily catching up and scooping her into his arms.

“You know not to just run off like t’at!” He said sternly.  
“S-sorry…” the young girl mumbled in response, looking quite sheepish. 

Sighing he looked up to see what it is that the girl was running to, or in this case, whom it was. A man, most likely in his late forties, Merlin’s age it seemed, stopped just in front of him. He was tall, poised, an umbrella resting easily in his hand. He was dressed in what must’ve been the finest navy suit he’s ever seen, warm brown eyes hidden behind glasses and dark brown hair gelled back stylishly.

“I’m terribly sorry my friend, you must be Eggsy. Merlin has told me a lot about you. My name is Harry Hart, I’m here to pick up Mai today.” 

God, even his voice sounded like pure sex..., wait a second, Merlin? Mai? The young man shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at the older man, holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. ‘Art, and yep t’at’s me…” He replied as the elder shook his hand with a firm grip. 

“ … H-h-ar-r-r-y!” the young girl screamed in delight, leaving Eggsy’s arms to run towards the man. Giggling happily as she hugged his legs. Harry smiled, picking her up and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“Hmmm hello sweet pea, how are you today?” He asked her, smiling when she contently cuddled herself into his chest.

Eggsy smiled fondly at the sight, it was obvious that the two were quite close, and it made him wonder what kind of relationship the two shared. The young man seriously doubted that the two shared a blood relation.

“Thank you very much for taking care of my sweet little girl. I am terribly sorry for troubling you and making you stay late. Maybe I can make it up to you, I could treat you to tea or coffee perhaps?” The words easily slipped off Harrys tongue, and Eggsy found there was little he could do but smile and nod, completely in awe of the man in front of him. Wait a second, was Harry was asking him something, to go on a…date? No it couldn’t possibly be, what would Harry see in him? Plus there was Merlin for God’s sake! Eggsy had been completely infatuated with him right from the start, he couldn’t just give up on him now. But there Harry was, standing there, awaiting an answer. At that, Eggsy could feel himself melt on the inside, and before he could stop himself, his mouth ran off without his brain once more. “I would love t’at…” and oh was a beautiful smile appeared over Harry’s face.

“Perfect, how about tomorrow, at around two at the Round Table?” Harry asked smoothly. Eggsy knew the place he was talking about, it was a posh coffee/cake shop just around the corner. Licking his lips, the blonde boy nodded silently.

“Well then, my dear boy…” Harry started before gently picking up his hand, and pressed a gentle kiss to it, which surprised Eggsy to say in the least. It also made his cheeks erupt into a delectable blush that traveled it’s way down his neck. “ I bid you adieu, Merlin has told me just how lovely you are, and I simply can’t wait until tomorrow.” With that, Mai curled up in his chest and the umbrella in the other hand, Harry began to walk away, and then entered a cab, driving out of Eggsy’s life… Well, for now in the least.

Eggsy’s reddened cheeks finally began to fade as his mind was struggling to catch up with what just happened. This seemingly perfectly stranger asked him…on a date? Well not a stranger exactly, someone who is obviously close to Merlin and Mai. He couldn’t get Harry out of his mind, it was like the older man was burned into his brain, stopping Eggsy from thinking about anything or anyone else. Clicking his tongue to himself, the young man shook his head, trying to physically clear his head, before moving back to the center. Once finished locking up, Eggsy walked to his car, slipping in and started to drive to his apartment. 

A few years ago, he managed to scrape up enough money to move himself, his mum, and his baby sister out and away from his terrible stepfather. Now, thank God, Dean was in jail. And the Unwin’s were finally getting their life together, piece-by-piece.

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The twenty-five-year old thought that two o clock the next day had arrived entirely too soon. There he sat, in the Round Table at one of the corner windows, eagerly awaiting the older man’s arrival. Fiddling around with his fingers, Eggsy began to think what in the world he was doing. He was in love with Merlin, has been ever since that first day when he dropped Mai off at the daycare center, since the first time he asked Eggsy over, from when they became more then just employer-employee. So why was he meeting with Harry now? He could just be mistaken, and today could honestly be just an apology, or a normal lunch/coffee/tea. But somehow he found that highly doubtful. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as pristine black Oxfords’ came into view. Swallowing he slowly looked up, and was staring into the smiling face of one Harry Hart. 

“Hello Eggsy, I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope I didn’t scare you?” And oh, there was that voice again, that voice that made shivers run down his spine.

Blushing lightly, he replied with his own soft smile. “Na’, it’s no problem, I’m all good…” he chuckled lightly “Please, sit down.” Harry smiled softly at him, before sitting in the seat opposite Eggsy. As soon as he sat down, the waitress immediately appeared. Quickly taking down their order, she soon vanished, and Harry focused those intense eyes once again of Eggsy. 

“Again, I am terribly sorry about my lateness for yesterday and today, I’m sure you’ve already noticed I can’t really get anywhere on time.” They both laughed lightly at that, and Eggsy swore his heart skipped a beat as he heard his laugh. Harry was gorgeous, both him and Merlin were gorgeous in their own way. Eggsy always fell in love too easily, it was one of his flaws, but he has been in love with Merlin for around a year. And now, he could feel his heart falling in the same way for Harry. Now that was a scary thought.

“So, ‘ow long ‘ave you known Merlin for? You seem to be quite close with Mai…” Eggsy remarked with a smile, and he strangely earned a chuckle in response. 

“Yes, she is quite an adorable little girl isn’t she? I love her dearly, especially seeing as she is my daughter.” Eggsy froze, obviously confused, Mai is Merlin’s daughter, she couldn’t be Harry’s too…unless…unless…

A light laugh was heard once more. “I’m sorry, I guess I should’ve been more clear, you see Merlin is my partner, lover, boyfriend, or whatever it is called nowadays.” Harry explained with a bright smile, his brown, warm eyes staring intently into Eggsy’s ocean-like ones.

And at that? At that single sentence, Eggsy’s world shattered, and broke all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave kudos and comment! XD


End file.
